The Dark Mistress
by Fallen Angle Girl
Summary: I was the bane of my family's life and forced into the shadows my whole life, i never knew love until i met him and stepped out of the shadows. Now i am the queen of winter itself neither good nor bad, and the wife of the Christmas devil himself...Krampus. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

_German speak_

 **Thoughts**

 **Chapter 1: Frost**

I let out a long sigh as I descended from my icy tower and mentally braced myself as I entered the dark toyshop.

I hated the fact that in order to get into my home I had to walk past row after row of deformed slave toy makers, past the huge furnaces that stank of hells fire and past the dark evil elves with whips in hand just waiting for an excuse to whip one of the many slaves working in here. In the beginning my own workshop had been part of the huge castle that my husband and I lived in but had to be remove when my powers caused the place to get so cold that not even the Christmas demon could stand it, so I had been force to move it here to the dark village.

"Please…kill me…" A boy in his early teens said weakly.

He like so many of the slaves that had begun to change into nasty looking monster like toys, her husband had once told her that the process was slow and painful from start to finish and everyday some slave or another would beg her to end it for them.

"Get back in line before you are punished." I said emotionless and walked away not really caring what became of him, all those who were forced into slavery here had been evil, their souls beyond god's grace.

"Mistress." Greeted one of the huge demonic looking teddy bears that guarded the entrances to the dark toyshop. I nodded in greeting as exited the dark workshop and was outside in the frozen court yard I let out a long breath.

I really hated the workshop, it was always so depressing to have to walk through their day in and day out, but it was part of her husband's job, so she had to suck it up and dealt with it.

I quickly made my way across the icy court yard, the castle loomed over head like an intimidating figure, but I had always found it magical in that dark sort of way.

Letting out a sigh of relieve as I entered the warmth of living room, I took off my long white fur coat and set it on the coat hanger by the door then gripping the red velvet rope by the huge fire place pulled on it to summon a servant. A girl about ten years old dressed simple in a grey dress and an iron collor entered the room holding a silver tray with a tea pot and two tea cups on it, I watched as she carefully sat it down on the table between the two chairs by the fireplace and waited until I was seated before carefully pouring me a cup of the richest hot chocolate ever to be made, then stood waiting as I sipped at my drink.

"Do you know where your master is?" I asked after a moment.

The girl paled at the mention of my husband and was probably thanking her lucky stars that I had picked her out of the yearly line up to come and work in the castle and not in the toyshop or the coal mines.

"Um…No mistress I'm sorry but I don't know where the master is at this moment. If you like I could go find someone and finds out for you." She said nervously.

"No I want you to go and find him, he probably has lost track of time and needs to be reminded. When you find him, you are to tell him that your mistress says it's time for him to stop working for today and to join me for supper."

The girl paled and began to hyperventilate but she left to do here task, the servants of the household knew better then to plead or argue with me when I wanted something done, I was a kinder master to them then my husband but I could be just as cruel when the mood struck me.

I finished off my drink and poured myself another cup and stared into the chalking fire. It wasn't that uncommon for Krampus to lose track of time while he worked, in fact back in the early days of their marriage he wouldn't return to the castle for days because he was so caught up in his work and would forget to stop, she had often times had to send someone to remind him to take a break or to come and eat.

It had annoyed her to no end but he was her husband and she did love him faults and all, just as he loved her.

The girl came back ten minutes later looking scared and wanting to me throw up as she shakily made her way to my side to take the now cold pot hot chocolate away.

"T…The master is on his way." She said quietly and at my nod and all but ran out of the room.

Reaching to the side of my chair I pulled out my embroidery that sat in its normal place inside a large brown basket and picking up where I had left off yesterday, began to work on the forest scene I had been working on while waiting for sounds of hooves clicking against the stone floor.

Fifteen minutes later the main door of living room opens and standing there in all of his demonic glory was Krampus dressed in his normal red overalls and blood stained red coat so much like this 'brothers', it was unnerving.

Krampus moved farther into the room and stripping of the filthy coat threw it on the floor for a servant to pick up and get clean, he sat down in the large chair next to me with a long sigh.

" _How was your day?"_ I asked as I put down my work.

 _"_ _Not productive I fear, Nicolaus hasn't finalized his lists yet so I ended up drilling the boy's for most of the days."_ He snarled and glanced around. " _Where is the hot chocolate? Didn't one of the slaves bring it out yet?"_

I rolled my eyes and picked up my work again.

 _"_ _Yes and had you been here on time, you could have gotten the first pot. Now you have to wait till after dinner."_ I said and paused as I noted the guilty silences.

" _What did you do?"_ I demanded and put my work away knowing that this was about to turn into a fight.

" _Nicholas_ _and Agatha will be joining us for dinner."_ He said and cursed as I quickly stood up.

" _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!"_ I yelled and ran for the rope, pulling on it furiously.

I need to do so much! I had to make sure the grand dining room was cleaned, check and make sure we had enough food, pick out a dress to wear, have some kind of entertainment arranged…..

" _Everything is being taken care of my beloved, all you have to do is have a bath and pick out a gown."_ He said and when three servants ran into the room and came to a screeching stop, pointed on clawed nailed hand at them.

"Go prepare a bath for your mistress as well as for myself." He ordered his thickly accented voice sounding menacing.

The three servants rushed to obey their master but I was still panicking, my husband for all of his good intentions couldn't plan a descent event outside of Christmas if his life depended on it.

" _Are you sure you have arranged everything_?" I demanded. I did not want to look like a fool in front of Agatha Claus, that old bitch would never let me live it down if she saw how horrible the entire evening would be because of bad planning. From the moment I had met Nicholas fifth wife I had hated her, she had thought herself so above both my husband and me, and had no trouble going out of her way to point out how much better she thought she was.

" _You have ordered the grand dining room cleaned?_ " I demanded. " _Had the silverware polished and the best chine set out? The floors cleaned and polished? Arranged tonight's meal and the entertainment? Had the liquor cabinet stocked?_ "

At his nod I let out a long sigh and prayed to whoever would listen that Krampus wouldn't make a fool out of me by trying to do something nice.

" _Fine! But I swear Krampus if I have to hear one snide comment form Agatha tonight because of your planning I will make you sleep out in the stables for a decade!_ " I threated and turning away marched off to our private chambers for my bath.

Nicholas and Agatha arrived on time at eight o'clock, the couple pulled up to the castle on their little red slide all nine reindeer wearing silver bells that magically kept them from being killed in a blizzard while flying, two of Nicholas's elves hopped off the back part of the slide then moved to help Nicolaus and Agatha get out of the slide.

No one moved to take the reindeer to the stables because Krampus's demonic reindeer would try to kill them if the group got close enough and Nicholas's pampered animals wouldn't defend themselves, instead they would scream for their handlers to come and safe them, which would not only get the reindeer killed but their handlers as well. So they nine reindeer would remain out front where it was (Somewhat) safer for them.

"Krampus how are you!" Nicholas greet as he and Agatha entered the audience chamber.

I forced myself to smile as Nicholas kissed my cheek and moved to hug my husband, all the while going on and on about how good it was to see us and that he was so happy to be here and that he should come over more often.

It was all a lie.

If Nicolaus and Agatha had it their way they would never come to these dinners that were mandatory for both Krampus and Nicolaus to attend as part of their jobs. When they had both become immortal part of the bargain was for them to have four dinners a year were the two would come together 'as friends' and console each other about the burdens of their individual work, which in all honesty I thought was complete bullshit.

What burdens did Nicolaus have with his job…answer none. He wasn't the one who all children feared and hated, he wasn't the one who had to either force the evil children into slavery for their crimes or send the directly to hell!

"Frost you look lovely. How have you been?" Agatha asked and smile a false cherry smile that I hated.

"I'm well Agatha thank you for asking." I said and watched as she ran a finger across a wooden side table and rub her long fingers together looking for dust but finding none.

I forced myself not to snap at the old bitch and consoled myself with the fact that she would only be around for maybe twenty years or so and then she would be dead and gone just like all of Nicolaus other wife's.

 **Unless the old decrypted bitch manages to give the fat bastard a child before then.**

Unlike me Agatha had to play by a whole different set of rules, in order to gain immortality she had to give birth to a son of Father Christmas then she would be able to live forever as Nicolaus's wife and birth him even more bastard children.

"Dinner should be done soon, lets retire to the dining room." I said and turned to lead the group down the hall and into the massive dining room.

Dinner was a quiet affair with one of the servants playing the harp quietly as we ate three courses of salad, a large goose with a chestnut sauce and for desert chocolate caramel cake with blackberry on top. I smiled and tried to make idle chit chat with Agatha while Krampus talked about the upcoming holiday and the long list he was sure to end up with at the last possible moment.

"So Frost you and Krampus have been together since you were seventeen?" Agatha asked abruptly and I blinked in surprise.

"Just about yes." I finally answered and wondered where she was going with this.

"Well it's just that in all that time you two haven't managed to have a child…but Nicky and I have two together."

I gritted my teeth and smiled calmly at the bitch. I knew this game well, since she couldn't find anything wrong with my house then she was going to try and pick at my relationship in order to piss me off.

"Well Agatha, I was given immortal when I married Krampus, unlike you I don't need to rush to have a child and while you have given me two beautiful nieces you have yet to give the family a boy and you going on what now? Forty?" I said sweetly showing off my teeth as I smiled wider at the look of outrage on her face. I was getting to her and wanted to kick her while she was down, so I smiled even wider at her.

"I would hurry up if I were you, you wouldn't want to have a child late in life now would you?"

Agatha looked ready jump across the table and hit me but Nicholas gently but a hand on her shoulder in silent warning against saying anything.

After another hour the couple left with Nicholas promising to send over the finalized list tomorrow, I snorted at that because knowing Nicholas, he would wait until the last moment to hand over the list.

" _Come to bed beloved, we have our work cut out for us this year_." Krampus said and lead me away.

I sighed as I felt the brush run slowly through my long golden hair and closed my eyes, I loved it when he brushed my hair… sometimes I couldn't believe that this being was actually mine.

" _What are you thinking about?"_ He asked as he ran the brush down my hair again.

" _You…me…how we came to be."_ I said and smiled. " _Do you remember?_ "

" _Of course."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Frost

 **Ten years earlier**

"Frost come help you Aunt Linda!" Sarah yelled.

I sighed and leaving my room made my way down stairs only to be tripped by Stevie. I fell hard onto my hands and knees, and grunting in pain I got up in time to avoid a kick from Jordan and glared at both of them before walking away, I knew better then to try and get them in trouble for hurting me.

"Finally," Linda said and thrust her baby at me. "Holly needs to be changed then feed."

I carefully held Holly in my arms and looked around for her diaper bag, I didn't see it anywhere in the room.

"Um were is her stuff?" I asked and Linda looked up from her phone to glare at me annoyed that I had pulled her away from whatever she was doing. "Its in the car."

I sighed and walked out of the room and avoiding Jordan and Stevie knocked on Omi's door. When she called out for me to come in, I entered to see her sitting in an old winged backed chair knitting.

" _Hi grandma, can you watch Holly for a second while I run out to Aunt Linda's car to get the baby's diaper bag?_ " I asked in German and hoped she would be in a good enough mood to do something for me.

"That's fine Frost, give her to me." She said and quickly put down her knitting and held out her arms to take Holly, I handed her over and quickly left the room and putting my coat on made my way out side to Linda's and Howard's car.

Howard was their grabbing bags from the trunk of the car and stopped what he was doing to stare at me.

"What do you want girl?" He demand.

Howard had never liked me and the feeling was mutual.

"Aunt Linda told me to get Holly's diaper bag for her." I said emotionless.

Howard narrowed his eyes at me and pulled out a pink bag with a little sheep on it then thrust it at me.

"Anything happens to that baby while we're here and your dead girl." He snapped.

I said nothing just turned and when back inside.

When I entered Omi's room I saw she and Max were talking quietly about what Christmas was about, I snorted as she told make that Christmas was really about sacrifice, these people wouldn't know sacrifice if it smacked them across the heads.

Dinner is like it is every year with Howard complaining, Stevie and Jordan picking on either me or Max and Linda being her normal bitchy self, sometime during dinner Max's gets feed up with everyone and starts screaming at everyone and goes up to his room.

"What did you do?" Tom snapped angrily at me.

"Nothing!" I said and felt my cheek sting from Tom smacking me across the face, I didn't blink or make any signs of pain.

"Go to your room!"

Turning I went upstairs and made my way to my small room barely big enough for a bed and a dresser, I sat down and allowed myself to cry for once.

Once upon a time I had loved my family but as I grew older, I learned that they had never loved me or at the very least tolerated me. I was the child that was never meant to born, Sarah and Tom hadn't wanted children but after having Beth they had changed and learned to love Beth and Max but always hated me for stealing away their golden years.

I cried silently as I stared out the window and wished…wished that someone would take me away from here and love me. I closed my eyes and curled up onto the bed and shivered as the last of my love for my 'family' died and fell head long into sleep.

The dream was…different.

I dreamed that was sitting on a huge throne carved beautiful from ice, in front of me sat a huge table that held a scaled down version of the world floating on the table top…no it was the table top. Leaning forward I saw that my house and the surrounding area was in clear focuses on the floating map, and sucking in a deep breath I blow it out in a stream of snow, ice and freezing cold coating the entire area in a blizzard that would only grow worse as the night progressed.

"This will all be yours soon my child."

I glanced up to see a beautiful tall man with pale skin and long white hair leaning against the side of the table, while he looked no older than 25 there was something about him that told you that he was very old and very tired.

"My time is ending and yours will soon begin, when the time comes my child your life will never again be the same." He said and I wanted to ask him what he was talking about but didn't because I somehow knew that our time together was short and I need to listen to what he was telling me now before it was too late.

"You are a child of winter my dear but not just any child but soon the queen of winter itself. The coming night will be a test to see if you are worthy to take the throne of winter or not but be warned child, to fail is to lose your life. To win is to neither be on the side of the light but not on the side of the dark neither."

I frowned at him, he basically just told me that there was no real way to win but that losing wouldn't be a good idea either.

"Then what do I do if I can't win or lose?" I finally asked.

He smiled kindly at me and gently cupped the side of my face with one hand.

"Go back and live. Live and find happiness where you can." He said and kissed my forehead.

I woke up to find the house pitch black and Max banging on my door, getting up I opened the door to see an upset Max shivering from the cold and I noticed that his breath was fogging up the air in front of him.

"Dad said to come down stairs, the power went out because of the storm." He said threw chattering teeth.

I frowned and noticed that the temperature was freezing but it didn't really bother me, shrugging I followed Max down stairs and saw that everyone was gathered around the fire place which must have been the only source of heat because everyone was gathered around it, pushing each other to get closer to the warmth. I didn't bother to try and get close to the fire, instead I moved over to the far end of the room and sat down.

"We have to go out there! We have to find Beth!" Sarah said and was going on and on about a plan to find Beth. Tom hushes her and says they will go look for her at day light and that they were all staying put until then.

Omi starts yelling about how it was all their waits and that he was coming to get them, I stop listening and stared out the window looking at the snow and ice falling harder and faster while she told everyone about Krampus, and how we would all die etc.

No one said anything for a long time as we all stared at her in disbelieve, the Howard turned to glare angrily at me as if I had caused this to happen.

"This is all your fault!" He snapped and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How is it my fault that all of your selfishness caused a demon to come and kill us all." I snapped.

I was done with them all and was fed up with the way they all treat me.

"Each and every one of you are selfish, ungrateful, greed bastards who cares only about your self's!"

I stood and stated pacing angrily in front of them. I stopped and turn to point at Linda.

"Your cheating on your husband and can't even take care of your own baby, let alone teach your kids how to act." I said and pointed at Stevie and Jordan.

"You two are complete bullies."

I turned to point at Howard.

"You are a ungrateful ass."

I turned to glare at Sarah.

"You and your husband are just spiteful pricks."

I glanced at Max, who was curled put next to Omi.

"You two are just disappointing."

I marched past them all and head towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Tom yelled.

I paused and turned to look back at the man who was my father and felt…nothing.

"I'm leaving and I'm never coming back!" I said and opened the front door.

"See you all in hell."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Frost

The snow was falling down heavy all around me but I didn't feel the cold as I walked, the entire town seemed to be deserted not a single light was on or a single house full of people.

Deciding to get off the street I walked up to one of the house and glanced inside to see that it was empty, stepping back from the window I glancing around and spotted a rock covered in frost sitting on the ground and picking up I quickly smashed the window on the door and unlocked the door then quickly entered.

The inside of the house was decorated in the normal Christmas crap and looked pretty much the same as Tom and Sarah's house, I quickly started a fire just to get some light in the room and saw that there was a piano in one corner and deciding that since I have nothing better to do I pull put the stool and sit down then begin to play a sad melody that had been playing over and over again inside my mind for a long time.

 _In nightmares kiss and misery's games,_

 _I had some hope in me._

 _My life forced in the shadow walls_

 _I could not be me._

 _So I made a vow in sorrows gown._

 _That love would come to me._

 _But time is short and days grow long._

 _And I am still alone._

I played that song over and over again, my heart breaking a little more and more as I repeated it, outside the blizzard got even worse as ice filled the room and fire went out.

There was a loud thump on the roof and I stopped playing and tilted my head up and listened to the sound something big moving on the roof, my heart began to pound in my chest as the thumping stopped and seemed to pause for a second then there was a loud creaking sound as something huge came down the chimney, I stood up from the piano and watched as a huge set of horns appeared then two hooved feet…then he appeared.

Krampus was a huge dressed in a blood stained Santa suit and mask with chains dragging behind him like some kind of horror movie style wedding train with brass bells laced on them, I noticed that he had to walked hunched over slightly to avoided to banging his horns on the ceiling he was so big.

We stared at each other for a long moment, neither of us moved or making a sound, my heart was pounding but not in fear for some reason I wasn't scared of him or anything he could do to me.

Turning away from him I sat back down at the piano and began playing my sad song over and over again, allowing my sorrow to flow threw me and into the piano not noticing the snow beginning to howl in time with my music. I heard the sounds of his hooves clomping against the wooden floor until they stopped right behind me, two dark hands moved to hover over the keys and waited until I was done to start tapping the keys, and he played a song filled with both sadness and self-righteousness that started out soft but grew louder.

I watched his hands stroke the keys gently as the song came to end and we stood there in silent, his masculine arms caging me in and keeping me in place effectively trapping me. If he wanted to kill me then he could easily do it if he choose to and I would not fight him, I didn't have anything to live for so what was the point in fighting for life when I had none?

" _Are you going to kill me?_ " I asked in German.

He said nothing just stood there silently…then picking up a lock of my hair started to twist it in around on one clawed nailed finger, I didn't pull away for tell him to stop.

I just sat there and felt myself drifting off to sleep as he stroked my hair gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Frost

I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in a huge bedroom, the walls were made out of stone with only one window looking out over a snow cover landscape with a frozen lake of in the distance. the room while large only had a huge four poster bed with thick white fur blankets and pillows on it and a huge fire place taking up an entire wall directly in front of the bed, on the bed laid the same man from before only now he looked….old and very frail with snow white hair, pale wrinkled skin and layered panting breaths.

"Come here child…we have much to talk about…but little time left." He said between pants.

Walking over to the bed I walked up the two steps attached to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Who are you?" I asked after a long moment of silent.

The now old man sat up and moved to lean against the huge pillows and starred at me for a long moment then let out a long breath.

"My name is Jack Frost, and I am the king of winter… or I should say old king" He said.

I frowned at him not understanding what he meant by that, and at my look he sighed and began to explain.

"My time on this earth is coming to a close, I will not live to see Christmas day."

I blinked in shock…he was dying?

"Um…I'm sorry." I finally said.

He smiled a bright, playful smile that showed that at one point this being had been young and earth shatteringly handsome at one point in time.

"You said that you use to be the king…so who is the new one?" I asked and he smiled that amazing smile of his.

"You are…. well more like the new queen." He corrected himself.

I stared at him in disbelieve, me…the fucked up mistake….queen of winter?

"I'm sorry but there has to be a mistake…I'm no queen." I said after some of the shock left me.

Jack to his credit let me have my moment of denial and shock without comment until I was done, once I was done freaking out Jack reached out and patted my hand.

"I wish we had more time together so I could teach you what you will need to know but I'm afraid I won't be around that long. After tonight you will be the winter queen and all of the powers of winter will be yours provide my staff accepts you." He said.

I blinked at him.

"And what if it doesn't accept me?" I demanded.

Jack smiled sadly at me and shook his head.

"That would be…regrettable." He said and add. "I wish we had more time…but before I go I think can give you one lesson." 

Jack tugged on my hand until I was sitting next to him, and turned his head to look at me with those eyes so similar to mine that it was almost like looking at a male older version of me.

"You must always keep an eye of on your emotions, you powers are connected to your emotions and so long as you can manage them then you can control all of winter's gifts." He said.

"So if I get upset all could cause a blizzard and if I'm happy I'll cause light snow fall?" I asked and he nodded and sucked in a shallow breath.

"I wish I could tell you more….but I can't…after I have past…you'll need to come back here and try and take the staff of power...know that I believe in you…and that you are good.." He said and squeezed my hand hard enough to hurt.

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a thick fur blanket on top of me, sitting up it took me a minute to figure out where I was as memory came back to me in slow increments.

Krampus

Jack

Me

All of it swirled around inside my mind as I got up and looked around, Krampus must have brought me up here and gotten one of his minions to bring me the blanket, brushing back my hair with one hand. Off in the distance I could hear screaming and realized that Krampus must be over at Tom's and Sarah's house causing havoc snorting I got up and found my coat but didn't put it on, the cold wasn't bothering me at all which in itself was strange. It must have been below freezing because the glass on the windows had a light sheen of ice on it and the snow was falling down in a heavy down pour, but it felt like summer to me…why? 

Shrugging it off as something to do with my 'powers' I let the coat fall onto the floor and made my way down stairs, the living room was still dark but a fire had been lit and there was a pot of something hanging on a hook, using one of the fireplace tools I managed to get the pot out of the fire place and poured myself a mug full of rich smelling hot chocolate, taking a sip I let out a long moan as the taste of dark chocolate filled my mouth. It had been made with real dark chocolate and not that fake powdery stuff that tasted like ground dirt, I had always liked the real homemade stuff better than the industrial.

"Damn this is good." I moaned and curled up close to the fireplace as the screaming grew closer, I mentally snorted.

They were getting everything that they all deserved and more, I felt no pity for them because in the end if it was me…they won't have cared either. I poured myself more hot chocolate when the sound of two hooves came closer then stopped. Turning I saw that Krampus was standing in the kitchen door way watching me, I smiled shyly at him and held up an empty mug.

" _Would you like some hot chocolate?_ " I asked and felt my cheeks heat up.

God what the hell was wrong with me?

Krampus moved farther into the room and sat down in the chair closest to me and took the mug from my hands gently then poured himself some of the hot chocolate, the chair groaned and squeaked in protest at his weight but held him as he sat back.

We sat together in silence the only sounds coming from outside of the wind picking up and the sound of distant screaming coming near.

" _Can I ask you something?"_ I ventured and Krampus made a low purr like sound.

" _You just did_." he pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

" _Be_ _serious_." I snapped and he laugh a deep base sounding hiss.

" _Why do you do it_?" I asked and watched as he froze in shock.

" _Because when a person soul turns dark at a young age, it cannot be allowed to grow_." He said.

I nodded and finished off my hot chocolate.

" _We are quit the pair aren't we? Two shadows playing the rolls we were given to the fullest."_ I said and there was a slight tone of anger in my words.

" _It is our place, but we can make our own rules_." He said and to my surprise reached out and took my hand in his, I didn't pull away from his touch but held still as gently he stroked my hand with one clawed tipped finger.

We sat together quietly as Krampus held my hand, for one in my life I didn't feel like a shadow when I was this man. He didn't judge me for inner most thoughts but instead related to them and understood them, turning to face him I was surprised to see that his horror movie style Santa mask had been removed to reveal Krampus actual face.

Krampus wasn't beautiful by today's standers of male beauty, but he was beautiful in dangerous predator kind of way with dark black fur with indigo streaks throughout his fur coat, his face was humanoid in structure with he had goat silted tricolored eyes of dark orange then light yellow and finally blood red, his mouth was cupid bow shaped with dark lips.

We stared at each other for a long time before Krampus reached out a hand to gently cup the side of my face, I could feel the tips of his claws against the side of my face as he moved his face slowly forward until he was inches away from her, I held my breath as I felt his tong snake out to flick against my lip and then Kramps's mouth was pressed against my own.

The kiss was…wild and filled with passion as it was a mix of tongue and teeth, I moaned as I felt his tongue begin to suck on mine and gasped when I felt his hand begin to massage my breast gently with his claws. I arched back into his touch only to find that he had pulled back from the kiss and was gone, moving faster then she would have thought possible Krampus was out the front door and standing in the frozen lawn before I had time to blink and throwing his head back, I watched as he howled so loud that the windows shook and threaten to break and icicles that fell to the earth with the sound broken music as his howl echoed off the houses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Krampus

The feel of the ice cold wind was a welcome one, he could still feel her soft body pressed against his as she moaned into their kiss. It had taken everything in him not to take her right there and then on the floor of the living room and claim her as his own…the new winter queen.

When he had arrived, he had felt winters magic rise and slow all around him as it began to look for a its new host, then he had saw her walking calmly down the middle of the road and had followed her to the house and had listened the her play a sad melody so close to his own that his heart had ached for her, his body craved hers and he ached to claim her as his own.

It wasn't like he lacked for female company as so many of his female slaves tried to win their freedom by offering him there bodies, he of course took what they offered and when he was done threw them out like the trash they were.

But this…what he felt for this women was different, and as he stacked back into the house he decided right then and there that he would take her and keep her, it didn't matter that he had only known her for a short period or that she would be the winter queen.

He would take her and make her his queen before the night was over, pausing halfway to the door he turned to beckon at one of his elves.

"Bring me the box. It is time I brought home a wife don't you think?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FROST ( **warning lemons coming up, if you do not like it then don't read it then complain about it in the comment section because if you do then your only being a hypocrite.** )

'He's not coming back.' I thought to myself as I made my way upstairs, intending on crawling back into bed and dying of embracement, I had just made out with a demon and had not only liked it but wished we had done more then make out.

Okay to be fair him being a demon had nothing to with anything rather that had been my first and only kiss ever and I had probably fucked it up somehow which was what caused him to leave! 

Curling up on the bed, I pulled the thick fur blankets around me and felt tears start to fall as misery washed over me, I must have fallen asleep because I woke to find that Krampus was stroking my hair while staring at me. Sitting up in bed I felt my cheeks heat up with embracement, I didn't know why but something was different in the way he looked at me.

"Hi." I forced myself to say and asked. "Shouldn't you be out…you know working?"

Krampus grunted but made no other sound as he stared at me, then cupping the side of my face Krampus lead forward and kissed me passionately and using his free hand gently cupped my breast, and began to massage it.

I moaned loudly and kissed him back while my hands wrapped around the fabric of this clothing to keep him from pulling away from me, I didn't have to worry though Krampus gently pushed me onto back and climbed up onto the bed to loom over me.

Distantly I heard the bed creak and groin, and worried that the bed wouldn't be able to take his weight but it held.

The scent of musk was all around me as Krampus ran a clawed hand down the side of my body then my boots were gone along with my jeans and long sleeved shirt were ripped to shreds leaving my in nothing but and white bra with ice blue snowflakes lace and matching panties.

I blushed as Krampus made a deep guttural sound that sound like a moan, before I could say anything my bra and panties were ripped into shreds leaving me naked and completely exposed to his view.

I forced myself not to squeeze my legs shut or to cover my breast with my hands as Krampus looked me up and down while purring happily, I didn't know why?

I looked in the mirror and distantly I knew I was pretty with my slim form, large breast and golden hair but I had never been sexy like Beth or beautiful like Sarah but looking up at Krampus while his eyes gazed at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen made me want to smile and laugh with happiness.

I watched as Krampus flick out his long tongue moving it out across my skin here and there causing me to shiver and moan softly as he lapped at my right nipple, warping his tongue around it while tugging lightly causing it to harden in response. Goosebumps began to form over my skin as he let go I my right nipple and moved onto the next one giving it the same treatment as he had the other one.

I moaned and arched up as he made those purring moans, I watched as the unnaturally long tongue move down wards towards her lower abdomen only pausing long enough to shift enough so that he was level with her lower body, my breath came in faster as I felt his hot breath between my legs then his tongue began to dance against the most intimate part of me causing me to throw my head back and cry out with pleasure.

I knew the mechanics of sex and had (out of curiosity) watched porn before but never had I felt anything so pleasurable in my life.

I gasped as I felt Krampus's tongue brush my clit then did it again and again until I was thrashing my head back and forth while moaning loudly then something inside of her clenched and releases as I screamed out my pleasure. I lay there completely still as Krampus got off the bed and turned my head limply to watch as he removed his clothes to reveal his naked body.

Krampus was covered in a black fur with hints of indigo dashed here and there, the fur didn't cover the fact that Krampus was well build with muscles that most body builders never achieved, his face while humanoid was mixed perfectly with goat like features but he wasn't guilty, he remind me of what the minotaur looked like but only in goat form.

I blinked and Krampus was back on the bed and spreading my legs as far apart as they could go, I felt the tip of his erection rub against my entrance and felt myself begin to panic, I had never had sex before and had been told that the first time wasn't pleasant for a girl especially if your partner was well endowed.

I glanced down at Krampus cock and paled, he was at least 12in long and very thick, how in the hell was that all going to fit inside me?

Krampus either didn't notice me panicking or didn't care because he thrust inside me with one hard animalistic thrust, taking my virginity quickly but not painlessly. Tears streamed down my face as I cried out in pain all reminisce of pleasure gone, Krampus froze at the sound of her painful whimpers.

"NO!" He howled in anguish and gathered me closer to him.

"No, Love, No." He whispered and whipped the tears away with a finger while I still whimpered in pain, it felt like someone was stabbing me.

"No pain here." he muttered while he nuzzled the side of my face and kissed my cheeks, my nose, and my lip.

He whispered words of love, told me how beautiful I was, how he had wait for so long for someone like me to come around and see into the shadows.

Slowly I felt the pain ease away bit by bit and moved my hips experimentally, Krampus let out a low moan and I watched as he teased and closed his eyes. The pain was gone but deciding to be sure I rocked my hips again and whimpered in pleasure at the feel of him inside me.

Krampus moved up to hover about me and began to move slowly in and out in an easy gently pace that caused me to whimper and moan softly as he moved in a way that allowed me to get use to his length at my leisure.

I moaned louder as a new sensation began to surround me and build with each thrust in and out but needing more but not sure how to ask for it, in desperation I reached up and grabbing him by his horn and pulled him down for a hard kiss.

Krampus growled into the kiss and snapping his hips forward he thrust in hard and stilled causing me to cry out and for him to go motionless.

"NO….AGAIN!" I cried out and tugged hard on his horns trying to get him to repeat his action.

Krampus complied and thrust hard inside of me again causing me to gasp out in pleasure as repeated the movement again and again while he purred as I moaned and thrashed in pleasure, and felt that same pressure begin to build inside of me again.

"KRAMPUS!" I screamed as I orgasmed.

I felt Krampus thrust into me hard and fast a few more times before throwing his head back and letting out a howl and filled me full of his seed and collapsed on top of me.


End file.
